Help him
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de pamirzolec. Résulé : Isaac se fait mettre dehors de l'appartement de Derek. Derek a fait ça de la mauvaise manière, en lui faisant du mal. Scott le retrouve dans la rue, et avec sa mère, ils veulent l'aider. Scott et Isaac bromance.


Titre : **Help him**

Auteur : **pamirzolec**

**traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Je veux que tu partes. Maintenant. »

« Mais Derek… Je n'ai Je ne »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Prends tes affaires et va-t-en. »

Isaac est en train de regarder Derek, terrifié. Il ne peut pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Il n'a rien fait pour rendre furieux Derek. Il l'a écouté, ils sont restés seuls. Derek a pris soin de lui. Alors pourquoi si soudainement. Il fait un pas pour se rapprocher. En espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Il veut que Derek se retourne et lui sourit. Mais Derek continue de regarder par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'Isaac peut voir, c'est son dos et la bouteille de vodka sur la table. Il n'a jamais vu Derek boire de la vodka auparavant. Et définitivement pas la moitié d'une bouteille à l'instant. Il sait que ce qu'il s'est passé pour Boyd et Erica l'a blessé… Et il veut aider son alpha. Pas se faire jeter de la seule maison qu'il a jamais eu.

« Derek, s'il te plait… Où je vais aller ? »

Derek se sert un autre verre avec la bouteille. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Une seule visible sur son visage. Mais il ne se retourne pas vers Isaac. Il a besoin qu'il sorte de l'appartement. Isaac n'est pas en sécurité ici. Il doit partir. Mais il ne peut pas lui dire que c'est pour sa sécurité. Car, alors, il voudra certainement rester. Il connait ce gamin. Si il lui dit de partir car il est en danger, alors il voudra rester encore plus. Donc, il doit dire quelque chose qui fera partir Isaac. Cora est en train d'écouter toute la scène. Elle comprend ce que Derek est en train de faire. Et elle sait que son frère aîné a raison. Derek et elle sont des Hale. Les alphas peuvent les torturer, les menacer, faire beaucoup de choses. Mais ils ne tueraient aucun des Hale. Mais Isaac n'est pas un Hale. Alors il doit partir.

« Je n'ai pas de frigo disponible, et si tu ne pars pas, je suis presque certain de me rappeler que ton père en avait un. »

Derek ferme les yeux. Il sait que ces mots sont blessants pour Isaac. Pendant une minute, le loup-garou béta pense qu'il a mal entendu. Derek ne lui aurait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Il l'a aidé avec ce que son père lui avait fait. Il lui a enseigné comment utiliser ce qu'il lui est arrivé comme une arme. Alors, comment peut-il dire quelque chose comme ça. Il s'encourt à l'étage. Il voit Cora en face de lui. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle ne sait pas ce que signifie les paroles de Derek, mais il semble vraiment blessé. Elle commence à se demander si ça ne l'a pas brisé.

« Je suis désolée » Murmure-t-elle. « Mais c'est pour un mieux. »

Elle n'est pas certaine qu'il l'a entendu. Il prend simplement son sac dans sa chambre. Il descend. Il s'arrête un moment. Il observe Derek en espérant qu'il a changé d'avis. Que c'est juste un autre cauchemar. Que Derek va se reprendre et lui dire qu'il est désolé. Rien. Et Derek ne se retourne même pas. Il ne se soucie pas de lui. Il le jette dehors. Isaac se dirige vers la porte et quitte l'appartement. Cora se rapproche de Derek.

« Tu sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Elle lui dit en posant une main sur son bras. Il se contente de prendre fermement la bouteille. Il se sent horrible.

« Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

« Mais il sera en vie. Tu as agis comme un alpha. »

Derek ne répond pas. Il prend simplement la bouteille pour aller dans sa chambre. Cora soupire lourdement. Elle espére qu'Isaac ira bien.

**OOO**

L'orage est horrible. Il est trempé après quelques secondes. Mais il s'en fiche. Il est seul…encore une fois. La personne sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter l'a balancé. Isaac ne comprend pas pourquoi il est tant surpris. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Il l'avait laissé entré dans sa vie, et comme toujours cette personne lui avait fait du mal. Bien évidement que Derek l'a mis dehors, maintenant que Cora est là. Il a sa propre famille, alors pourquoi il aurait gardé un ado maltraité. Il n'a plus qu'à rester là. S'étendre sur la route et attendre la mort. Bien sûr, les loups-garous vivent plus longtemps que les humains, mais pas à jamais. Ou il peut s'enfuir dans les bois, et commencer une nouvelle vie en tant que loup-garou. Derek lui a raconté des histoires sur des loup-garous qui étaient devenus des loups. Peut-être que ce n'est pas des conneries. Ou il peut toujours s'en prendre aux alphas. Peut-être que cette fois, ils le tueront rapidement et facilement. Il a commencé à entendre la voix de son père dans sa tête. Il lui dit qu'il est pathétique. Comme toujours, qu'il ne fait rien de bon. Que c'est surprenant que Derek ne l'ai pas balancé plus tôt. Parcequ'il n'est pas digne. Il saisit sa tête. Et il hurle. Il ne peut pas se sortir son père de sa tête. Il hurle de peine et de douleur. Il donne tous ce qu'il a dans ce hurlement. Et il se laisse tomber sur le trottoir. Après un temps, il entend les pas de quelqu'un.

« Oh mon dieu… Isaac. »

Scott est en train de regarder son ami. Il a entendu son hurlement et il en a été terrifié. Le hurlement était si douloureux. Il n'a jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi triste de toute sa vie. Bon sang, que fait Isaac en plein milieu de la rue, en pleine tempête ? Il aurait dû se trouver dans le loft de Derek. Et clairement pas assis ici. Seul dieu sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, si l'un des alphas est ici. Il veut le demander à Isaac mais après un coup d'œil, il est presque certain qu'Isaac sera incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a même pas réagi à l'arrivée de Scott. Il aide Isaac à se lever. Il voit son sac à côté de lui. Il décide de le prendre avec lui, et de ramener Isaac chez lui. Scott n'est pas certain de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas bon. Isaac est en état de choc. Il ne dit rien. Et pourquoi Derek ne s'est pas montré quand Isaac a hurlé. Il a dû l'entendre. C'était un hurlement si bruyant.

« Maman ? » Crie-t-il quand il ouvre la porte. Melissa veut lui demander pourquoi il l'appelle, mais elle voit Isaac et elle ne demande pas. Elle prend simplement le garçon des bras de Scott. Isaac ne répond toujours pas. Elle prend des serviettes. Elle constate qu'il est en état de choc, alors elle commence simplement à le sécher avec une serviette.

« Viens Isaac, tu vas sortir de ces vêtements trempés. »

Elle ouvre son sac, mais tout est trempés.

« Scott… Dans ma garde robe, il y a encore des vêtements à ton père, tu peux me les rapporter mon chéri ? »

Scott acquiesce. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il fait. Alors il est content que sa mère s'en occupe. Quand il revient avec les vêtements, Isaac semble un peu plus détendu. Il lui donne les vêtements qu'il a trouvés. Isaac les prend et il va se changer dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Tu as su en tirer quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment… Il est toujours en état de choc. »

Ils s'arrêtent de parler quand ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir. Isaac s'est changé avec les vêtements du père de Scott. Il est presque aussi grand, mais il est plus mince, donc les vêtements sont trop grand pour lui. Il a vraiment l'air perdu. Mais un peu mieux. Comme si il savait où il se trouve, mais sans savoir ce qu'il doit faire, ou comment agir.

« Je peux…peux… » Commence-t-il à dire mais il s'arrête. Scott se rapproche de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux Isaac… Je suis là pour toi. » Isaac ferme les yeux. Il espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de faire une chose stupide.

« Je me demandais…si je pouvais rester pour la nuit ? »

Scott acquiesce. Melissa sourit.

« Laisse moi te préparer la chambre d'amis… »

« Non…Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux prendre le canapé…ou par terre avec une couverture vraiment… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème Isaac. Je vais revenir dans une seconde. »

Scott reste avec Isaac. Il est toujours inquiet. Isaac semble vraiment aller mal. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu si mal. Que s'est-il passé…

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Isaac hausse les épaules.

« Non… Non pas vraiment… J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir ce soir, d'accord ? C'est tout. »

« Isaac… Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Et je suis là, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…de parler, ou autre chose…je suis là. »

Isaac fait un signe de tête, mais Scott n'est pas certain qu'Isaac le croit. Sa mère appelle Isaac pour lui montrer la chambre.

« Va –y »

Scott dit silencieusement. Quand il entend Isaac parler à sa mère, Il sort dehors pour appeler Derek. L'alpha ne répond pas.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce-qui lui est arrivé Derek…et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ? »

Le numéro suivant qu'il choisit est celui de Cora.

« Scott…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre lui et Isaac ? »

Pendant un moment, il n'y a pas de réponse.

« Il devait le faire Scott… »

« Quoi exactement ? Isaac est vraiment dans un sale état. Qu'est ce que Derek lui a fait ? Et pourquoi il ne répond pas… »

« Il…il est saoul en quelque sorte. »

Scott ne peut pas croire ce qu'il entend. Dans une autre circonstance, il aurait rigolé. Un Derek saoul n'est certainement pas quelque chose de digne à voir. Mais Scott suspecte que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la manière dont Isaac agit.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… Désolé Scott… Crois moi quand je dis qu'il devait le faire. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. »

Avec ces paroles, elle raccroche. Scott rentre dans la maison. Sa maman vient juste de descendre.

« Il dort déjà. »

« Maman… il peut rester ici un petit peu plus longtemps ? Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un dés à présent. »

Melissa acquiesce. Elle suspectait quelque chose comme ça. Et Isaac a besoin d'un peu plus qu'un petite aide. Il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Et elle veut l'aider.

**A suivre  
**


End file.
